


讓我發現自己吃GGgg的那個長篇連載中腦洞

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albuses are Intersexes, Consanguineous marriage, Everyone had gave birth except Gellert I, Gellerts are males, Incest, Just a story structure, Maids are sex objects, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: （於我的腦內）現正熱映中（可能隨時會更新補充）





	1. Chapter 1

（非一夫一妻制的世界觀，妻只能嫁一夫，夫則可娶多妻。夫妻皆無規定性別，一人可同時擔任夫與妻的角色，即可同時擁有丈夫及妻子。）

（gg是AD與GG的兒子，確確實實是個男的，能懷孕生子是因為GG的魔法，但體質而言不利於生育（懷孕沒差），硬生是真的會嚴重後果那種。gg自然產完第三胎後還真的差點掛掉，後來第四胎、第六胎都用剖腹了。第五胎是自然產下的，但是情急之下生出來的（五個月早產）所以孩子後來也沒了。）

（算是反烏托邦世界觀？階級制度明顯且嚴格（貴族＞平民＞賤民，蓋家是地位非常高的貴族），性別／夫妻地位嚴重不平等（男＞女；夫＞妻）。夫妻不平等（法律上丈夫擁有妻子的支配權）導致產生了「共妻制度」（丈夫方可和人立約，讓該人成為自己其中一名妻子暫時性的第二位丈夫，有兩年、三年、五年、七年四種契約年限。最古老是為了讓妻子替無子嗣之人生育子嗣，小孩生下後對方還得付一筆錢「買下」自己的小孩。）

（以性和生產為主軸的世界，幾乎可以把所有有生產能力之人都當成生育工具來看待了。）

（ADad都是雙性但被歸類成女性，但所有人都知道他們不完全是女人。）

（AD十四歲就嫁給了GG並接續生下gg（家族繼承人）和ad（妻子繼承人），之後又陸續誕下一堆「不重要的孩子」。）

（gg本是ad的未婚夫，但由於一些不明原因（就是我沒想到的意思）導致婚約解除。之後雙蓋在一起了，還在gg生完第三胎後要死不死的時候讓他在床上簽下結婚契，ad也順勢讓AD成為自己的新任未婚夫。）

（權貴家族內部自產自銷是常態，若不是當初GG家裡沒有妻子人選他也不會去迎娶AD。）

（gg的前兩胎都是GG硬上有的，gg迫於父親／一家之主權威不得不從。是GG先對gg動心的，所以在二胎後就不打算繼續強迫gg（但會在gg面前表現得極度渴望），gg一次心軟下和GG啪啪了得來第三胎。於是gg就對GG冷戰了。但也是這段期間gg對GG擦出了愛情的火花。）

（基本上gg替GG生的孩子應該要全是男孩，但gg第六胎跌破眾人眼鏡地懷了一對龍鳳胎。雙胞男孩是第七胎。）

（gg和GG結婚後就成了GG「正妻」，AD是GG「原配」。位階不平等＋GG寵愛程度有差導致。）

（雖說夫的地位＞妻，但ad不論婚前婚後在諸多方面都表現得比AD強勢（可能是遺傳到老爸吧），也會和AD互幹。）

（順帶一提gg和GG之間的關係也是蠻平等的，但GG和AD嘛……）

（雖然GG對待AD確實不怎麼樣（嗯？）但AD還是心儀GG的。GGgg正式在一起後GG陪AD的時間就大幅減少，讓AD很寂寞。）

（GG跟國王是近親，國王死後因沒有適當繼位者便將冠冕落在GG頭上。GG登基為王，gg晉為王后／王子，AD王妻，ad公主。）

（GGgg與ADad的婚禮排在gg正懷第四胎的中途，GG本來想延，但gg說要速戰速決。）

（啪啪啪和懷孕生子是有可能發生在任何人或任何時間點的，婚前婚後ADad都會生下GGgg和她倆互相的小孩，有時他們也會玩多P。城堡裡的所有女僕也都是供他們四人性愛和為己受孕生子的對象。）

（不要把這個世界的任何人當正常人，因為他們就 不 是 正 常 人。壽命可比千年老妖，肉體柔韌度＆承受力也比現實強勁太多，生再多身體都不會壞掉；聊天聊一聊就啪起來是常態，做愛途中一邊閒聊也是正常，例如ad會一邊替gg口交一邊聽gg抱怨GG，還會時不時插嘴發表評論。）

（此世界中很多東西都有分等級，從高到低為A1A2、B1B2、C1C2……以此類推，最低應該到G2就差不多了。）

（沒有提到的是這個腦洞還包含了獵奇、變態、（性）虐待、異世界穿越（嗯？）、平行時空的分身（嗯？？）、人獸交＋產子等我不敢大聲講出來的東西。）

（文達是外國人，初次體會到該國家的風俗時真的是徹底的大開眼界（觀感偏負面）。當時差點被自家老爸嫁給GG，被GG拒絕＆留下來當能臣，不必接受眾人啪啪啪之禮，真是可喜可賀可喜可賀。）

（gg是懷差不多五、六個月才會開始孕吐＋嗜睡的體質。）

（gg表示過生完第七胎後要等過個幾年才會再考慮要不要生下一胎。）

（想讓AD利用皇權迴避律法，除了做GG原配外還雙雙被許配給gg和ad做正妻（不是靠共妻契約，是實娶）然後看ad是要先跟AD暫時離婚還是怎樣。）

（%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人不知道我們前幾天為什麼被封ip：  
>   
> 占占占人  
> 噓


	2. 圖

一邊看公文一邊吃葡萄的王后小蓋  


 

本不應該這麼幼齒但被我一個意外造就成這樣的小鄧  



End file.
